User talk:HankGuideDude
Power Center Can I make a Archive for the Power Center? It's getting a little crowded there.D7015 TalkFactory 13:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) : Okay. 18:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG, everything's becoming LDZX corps! I really don't think that template is neccessary! 01:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Scratch that, if LDZX gets a template, I want one. And possibly a category too. Except... I don't know how to code templates... 01:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : You can copy-paste the template and change the visuals (images, text, etc.) to your liking. A category wouldn't be necessary if the pages are user sub-pages. 01:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) H2obox I think you should fix H2obobx's page. It's a little messed up. Admins can edit user pages, right? D7015 TalkFactory 00:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : I think, technically, anyone can edit user pages; when this wiki existed, no one could edit user pages other than the user itself. I'll fix his page now. 01:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Cavern 5 Cavern 5 dan-ball start enemy y Boss World map Coming Soon. OMG Cavern 4 Grey Shield Bat enemy over 200 :O dan-ball Stick Ranger v9.7 Timeline Friday: ?? enemy v9.7 Enemy ? Coming Soon . . . Saposami76 10:12, August 10 , 2011 : Uhhh.... let's not just jump into conclusions, but it's possible. 03:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) untitled_1 how to make a stick ranger monster? from thomas777 : Simply take any species from the grid (found here) and put any head you want (or leave the head, if you want to make a roundhead). Hoped that helped. 08:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) My ginormas idea map! Look at my Ideas: Tabuu's Deadly Beams 02:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : Heh, awesome! Is the purple color supposed to be toxic? Either way, it looks terrific (if only I mastered this....) 02:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Well the purple water is a swamp stage and is just like blue water. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 03:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: How do you draw this. HOW??? 04:12, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : For water, I just copied water (the water I where the ocean series is, but I haven't gave that information yet), for a little bit of the land, I drew myself, and near the entry to the tunnel, i copied another part, same with the Islands. The tunnel (is another series) is like cavern stages but the ground is more smooth ang is grey. The tunnel leads to a city although, this map is not perfect. : It still looks great nonetheless. : Wao oni.LazroTalk 16:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry If near the end of the map gets blurry. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 17:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: If you go to the edit page of this topic, then yu'll see the map more clearly. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 17:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd love to add this with the Fan-Ball World, but it contradicts with tons of the other ideas. Then again, so does Cavern 4... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Impressive. I'd like to see this being made in the SR series. Where do all those ending paths go to, however? DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:40, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::It goes into a tunnel (like cavern stages but landscape is grey and pathway is more straight). Then it leads to a city (known as city series) and then theres a road that enters the city and the next thing you know, there in a war zone (known as the battlefield series). Tabuu will electricute you 17:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I wonder what ha55ii would say about this? Tabuu will electricute you 18:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::YAY PARTAY Oh, alright. I wonder if the City series would be "Construction Site"-sque themed. But other than that, it'd be great. 18:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I want this idea to become real!!! Tabuus Guardian 18:29, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::....Tabuu's bro? 18:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Lol! Tabuu will electricute you 20:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::This topic is getting super large, maybe make it a little smaller (I don't know how to do that). Tabuu will electricute you 20:29, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::A part 2, maybe? 17:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Pet. Also: Pet. Hoo derp derp. HOOTH. Complementary pets! These aren't from the Wikiwide complementary pack, but I just never got around uploading these ideas because they were trumped by better ones. So therefore, I bring you Divide and Chopsuey . Divide can turn into puddles of water and can reform with any nearby liquid substance. This may effect her hue, however. Chopsuey... um, enjoys eating chop suey. Chopsuey is male. Divide is female, but her genes may scramble and end up as bi-gendered if she were to reform with too many liquids at once. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:27, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you and thank you. (now if I weren't so sick now....) 02:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Didja catch the Homestuck update? Ancestor stuffs, a first look at a hot self insert, and a new SBAHJ comic. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::BOOYEAH! That's all there is to say on the matter.... 02:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Also I'm kind of having a fever, so I won't answer that often.... 03:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::So wait. Divide is ♂ or ♀? Because I think you did a mishap on its info.... ::: 11:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nope nope absolutely no typo here yup yup. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::EYAUGH, WHY WONT THIS MONDAY EEEEEEEEND ::::AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, IT'S TUESDAY YOU FAT NASTY- *papped* ::::(Whoops, Forgot to log in) ::::-Lazro Merp. So whether or not you took the above pets as the complementary ones or you failed to read the main page, this is your complementary pet that you didn't ask for but are getting anyway. L3 (4d 61 6c 65) 69 73 20 76 65 72 79 20 6d 69 73 75 6e 64 65 72 73 74 6f 6f 64 2e. (Try hex code translator.) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, almost forgot the original captionything that goes with it. ~The one who was forgotten remains forgotten~ :Happy late gel day, LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, it was a ruse. Okay then.... L3?, ♂, is very misunderstood.... anything I missed? :: 02:32, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::48 65 79 21 20 49 20 6B 6E 6F 77 20 74 68 61 74 20 6C 61 6E 67 75 61 67 65 21 06:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::44 6F 6E 27 74 20 72 65 6D 69 6E 64 20 6D 65 2E 2E 2E 2E 11:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::35 37 20 36 38 20 37 39 20 37 39 20 32 30 20 36 45 20 36 46 20 37 34 20 33 46 14:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::43 61 75 73 65 20 69 74 27 73 20 77 65 69 72 64 20 74 6F 20 74 61 6C 6B 20 6C 69 6B 65 20 74 68 69 73 2C 20 70 6C 75 73 2C 20 49 20 68 61 76 65 20 64 69 67 65 73 74 69 76 65 20 70 72 6F 62 6C 65 6D 73 2C 20 73 6F 20 49 20 63 75 72 72 65 6E 74 6C 79 20 66 65 65 6C 20 73 69 63 6B 2E 2E 2E 2E 32 31 3A 35 38 2C 20 41 75 67 75 73 74 20 31 35 2C 20 32 30 31 31 20 28 55 54 43 29 20 You wand help it? Trollancestor pets? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 13:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : Um.... I'll try and fill most details later, but for now, I have one idea: These pets should be twice the size (big pets). That's all I have for now. Can this day can get any epic-er?? Yea, I probably should start brainstormin'. 13:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : The species/heads don't have to be the same of that to trolls.... right? 13:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::If that's the case, here's a table that will help us keep track of ideas.... :: 14:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :-Added- LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::N/M, I'll edit the template... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Putting it in near completion.... template? This is a table, but I guess it's the same. :::Also, should the pattern be like this? (I know it should be a bigger body, but for the sake of time and effort....) 04:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sure. And make the names with the . Also... most recent update. Can't stop laughing. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::I guess that's why Lil Cal is Doc Scratch's son.... Will soon work on the pets, along with a surprise pet. 15:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Completed 3 out of 12, now I'll work on the breedery pets tomorrow, unless you want to make 'em hatch. 17:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Completed 9 out of 12, I'll finish the last 3 relatively quickly. 13:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Aaaand COMPLETE! I'll add 'em to the adoption center after a while, since I'm all tired out. 14:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Dolorosa. Meh want. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Alright, you got her, but I'll get to keep The Sufferer Signless. ::::::: 15:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Trade Will you trade pets with me? : Thanks but no. I'm fine with it.... for now. 13:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Block Speddos from the other wiki Block Speddos from Stick Ranger Wiki. Tabuu will electricute you 17:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : I don't have the rights for that; Hawks does.... 18:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Speddos Speddos is finally banned from the stick ranger wiki. Tabuu will electricute you 20:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) GEEPHT Proof that there's no hard feelings. I made this with a special machine. Yes, this is from Kirby. And she CAN breed, as she is technically a walker. Leorina Yeah, sprite edit of Burning Leo. Least she looks cool. Her attacks include- Launching a giant fire ball (Fire Blast) that deals a load of damage Launching a flurry of flames (Fire Flurry) Shooting a small pellet that, when it hits the ground, unleashes a giant wave of fire that traverses the screen (But CANNOT go up walls). (Fire Wave) Pounding the ground to make two minature versions of the Fire Wave go in both directions. (Fire Pound) Turning into a burning ball that rushes forward and leaves behind pellets that explode into a fire pillar. (Fire Wheel and Fire Bomb) She is a genetically modified Burning Leo designed as a test for my new machine. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : Well, that.. looks.. epic indeed. Guess I've blown away with my own words, and I wasn't aware that it'd be possible. Well done! 03:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry if I'll ask a stupid question, but, is this a gift? 04:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : ...Seriously? YES. ITS A GIFT. OR A GEEPHT. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Guess I'm not that bright today. Alright then. 04:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Watever. Add it to your Hive. Or I will. AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT IF I DO :: DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: IT'S BURNING LEO FEMALE'D. YESHHHHHH. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : .-. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : (same here....) 19:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : SO I DIDIN'T KNOWN USERS THERE LIKE AS MUCH KIRBY AS ME! Samuel17 00:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : ...I take it you don't know who Dark Matter is. HE'S THE MAIN ANTAGONIST IN KIRBY DREAMLAND 2/3. YOU IDIOT. MY FORM IS THE SWORDSMAN FORM FROM KD2. FOR REALS. PLAY THE CLASSICS YOU GIT. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:51, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : You should think before you act like that. I ALREADY KNOW THAT, YOU SCALLYWAG (you scallywag is an Captain Vul reference, when Kirby enters the secret stash of food in Revenge of Meta Knight in Kirby Super Star (and also Kirby Super Star Ultra). Samuel17 01:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : Technaclly I like the Kirby series as well, but I've ONLY seen the anime (with hebrew dubs, of course). And the spoilers.... THEY BURN MY EYES! 03:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : So you too watch the anime. And you sould try the video games of Kirby. Samuel17 05:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :: When I'll nostalgic one day, I'll play, but for now, I'll let the time current get passed around to wherever it desires. 12:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Star Wars Do you like Lego Star Wars: the Complete Saga?: Tabuu will electricute you 04:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) To be fair, I've never heard of this. I haven't been familiar with Star Wars, save for the memes. 04:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm now tempted to make a "1S TH1S YOU, D4V3?" masterpiece. If you read Homestuck, you'll know what I'm talking about. 04:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) untitled_2 Hi, Just to tell you you can ban my account, Caagr98 is mean to me so just delete it. : What just happened? 16:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? : Sorry, I was rushing a little. I'm pretty sure that he didn't meant to (whatever that was). But are you sure you want to do this? Pets will be confiscated and user pages will be deleted. Continue with the process? Y/N 16:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Stick Ranger Wiki Are you sure stick ranger wiki is one of your favorite wikis? Tabuu will electricute you 23:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Because it says it above on my favorite wikis? Tabuu will electricute you 23:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Wikia is being stupid. The "Most edited Wikis" became "My favorite Wikis". I mean, I've got a good chunk of edits on the House of the Dead Wiki, does that mean it's one of my favorites? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I can hide it if it's disturbing. 03:43, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::It is 100% disturbing. Tabuu will electricute you 19:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Caagr98. He has been blocked, and all of his pets have been confiscated. Please put the ones that were not in the Adoption Center there, and make sure all of his pets from the AC are labeled as confiscated. Thank you. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : Okay. I will do it tomorrow, since I have to go to sleep. I won't ask what instance brang this kerfuffle into motion.... good night. 20:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC)